This invention relates generally to an implement hitch and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an implement hitch assembly used for towing a front agricultural implement and a rear agricultural implement such as grain drills or the like.
Hetetofore, there have been various types of mechanically operated implement hitches or implement draw bars such as the draw bar disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,744 to Bartel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,948 to McMasters et al. Also, a hitch assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 3,008,732 to Raney and U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,500 to Butler. While these hitches and draw bars operate mechanically for pulling implements therebehind, their structure is distinctly different from the subject invention and they do not offer the advantages as described herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,124 to Bartel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,682 to Ritter, two popular types of implement draw bars and hitches are disclosed for pulling grain drills, plows or the like. This equipment is hydraulically operated and again does not provide the structural advantages of the subject invention.